Generally, a varying signal passing through a conductor can generate, and radiate, electromagnetic energy. Conductors can generate current when subjected to varying electromagnetic energy. Currents generated in an electronic device from unanticipated electromagnetic energy can interfere with the desired operation of the electronic device. Unanticipated electromagnetic energy is sometime referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI). Standards have been formulated to encourage electronic device manufacturers to design products that limit the amount of EMI each product emits. Such standards, in turn, assist in providing minimum specifications for EMI a product should be able to withstand under normal operating conditions. Switched signals are often associated with generating a significant amount of EMI. In some devices, the faster a switched signal transitions from a first state to a second state, the stronger the radiated EMI.